vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Finn
This is the relationship between Elijah and Finn. Elijah revived Finn in Bringing Out The Dead along with Kol and Rebekah. In present time, Elijah and Finn do not seem to have a great brotherly relationship; they don't talk to each other. Elijah told Rebekah that he doesn't trust Finn because he hates being a vampire. History Elijah and Finn were both humans during the Middle Ages until the death of their younger brother. For over 900 years ago, Finn remained neutralized by Klaus since Klaus could not stand his judgement. Season 3 In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah states that Finn has been daggered for 900 years by Klaus. Later Elijah revived Finn by pulling out The White Oak Ash Dagger from his heart. Later when Elijah comes back to Klaus he sees Kol and tries to dagger him, but is stopped by Finn who takes the dagger and stab him in the hand. Then later Elijah tells Niklaus that they will be a family, but without Klaus and he says if Klaus kills them, he will be just like their father, but then there mother, Esther who they think is dead comes to see them all, about Niklaus and wonder's what to do with, him. Klaus thinks that she is back to kill him, but she isn't she is there so that they may start over again and be one happy family. In Dangerous Liaisons, in the morning all of the Originals were preparing for the ball they were going to have to night. Later in night, Finn is talking to Elena then joins Elijah and the others at the stairs while Elijah is talking to everyone about his mother. Later after Damon killed Kol, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus came as they watched Damon kill Kol. Esther argued with Elijah about Rebekah and Kol and what they did, Elijah said that he would take care of Rebekah and Kol. Then when he left Finn came and asked his mother if she had second thoughts she says no: But Elijah is so Moral. Finn says he is ready to die when its time. Then Esther completes the ritual by using Finns blood to bind them all and says it is done. In All My Children, ''when Elijah suspects his mother of having a hidden agenda, he rules out asking Finn for he know that his brother hates being a vampire and therefore, does not trust him. However, Rebekah mentions that it is not true. Later Finn and his mother meets up with the The Bennett Witches, Elijah threatens The Salvatores that his sister will kill Elena if they don't find his mother and killed The Bennett Witches in time. Finn says that he is prepared to and says "It is not a sacrifice, it is a gift". Elijah along with Niklaus and Kol go to where Finn and Their mother is. Quotes Season Three Rebekah (to Elijah): " ''Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her..." (about Esther's behavior) Elijah: "I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." Rebekah: "That's not true." (All My Children) Trivia *Elijah and Finn's relationship is not as good as you have seen and heard. It may have do to the fact that something happened between them 900 years ago before he was neutralized by Klaus. *Despite not speaking to each other directly on-screen, it is insinuated that Elijah and Finn do not have a good relationship. This is shown through Elijah's own words to his sister about how he doesn't trust Finn and also through a look they gave each other, when Finn was entering the room to see his mother while Elijah was leaving. *They are the two most moral of the Original siblings, showing to be much less erratic than their younger siblings. Elijah, though willing to resort to violence, considers himself honorable in whatever it is that he does. Finn's morals are to an even greater extreme, where he feels that the fact they are even vampires is wrong, even becoming suicidal in his hopes of ending the disgrace. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship